The Oppression of Uzumaki Naruto
by SesshyLover132
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for a while now, but it's different, they sleep in separate rooms and never talk. There are blood stains on the sheets every night and Sasuke knows nothing about why Naruto keeps getting bigger everyday. SasNaru mpreg


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

It was another day, just like any other day in the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was gone to meet with his team and Naruto sat alone in his bedroom, just _his_ it would never be _theirs_ because Sasuke would never care that much for Naruto.

The blonde sighed and stood up. Taking the sheet from the bed, he examined it. A stain soiled the light blue sheets, furiously red and never mistaken.

Every day was the same. Sasuke would wake up, go to meet the Anbu, be home in time to eat the dinner Naruto cooked, and then retreat into his room. Then, nearly every night since they started dating, he would creep into Naruto's room, seduce him, and then fuck him until he bled.

Of course, Sasuke didn't know about the blood, and never would if Naruto had anything to say about it. Besides, if the raven did know he would probably just scoff and tell Naruto not to be so weak.

So, every morning after Naruto woke up, he would remove the sheets from bed, try to prevent himself from limping or wincing, and wash any and all blood from the sheets or comforter. And Sasuke never noticed, not that Naruto expected him too; he never did, not since after the mission where he found some of Itachi's belongings.

It was routine for Naruto and no matter how many times he tried to break it, he could not. He loved Sasuke, even if the raven didn't love him back, and it nearly killed him just to think that Sasuke hated him.

It was true, he was sure of it, the raven-haired Uchiha hated him. Naruto had no clue as to what exactly he had done, but obviously it was something if it affected the raven this much.

He missed the old days, back before Sasuke found anything, when he and Sasuke had first started out. They were happy then, laughing, sharing small kisses at random times, and overall just loving life.

Then, Sasuke was sent on that mission and it changed everything. The Uchiha became colder and harsher than before. He never kissed Naruto anymore, he didn't greet him unless others were around, and worst of all he never seemed to care about anything that happened to the blonde.

Naruto sighed one final time before starting the water to the shower and getting in. He let the water wash away any blood and relax the sore muscles of his backside. He grabbed the soap and carefully washed himself, pausing a moment to rub his slightly rounded stomach.

He rinsed himself off and dressed.

-scene change-

Naruto plopped himself down into a nearby chair, shedding his sandals as he went. _'I better start dinner Sasuke will be home soon.'_

As if hearing his thoughts, said Uchiha barged through the door and slammed it behind him. "Hey, Sasuke how was your day?"

"How was my day? How was my day, my day was awful! But that's not even any of your business is it, fox!" The raven was resoundingly furious as he stormed over to the younger male.

Naruto backed away, slightly frightened by the raven's hostile mood. "I'm sorry, I was just asking! You didn't even have to answer, teme!"

A loud smack filled the room. Sasuke had slapped him. Tears filled crystal blue eyes and spilled over.

"Shut the fuck up and stay out of my life, dobe!" The Uchiha snarled before stomping off to his room. Once the older ninja was gone, Naruto sunk to the floor, tenderly touching his abused cheek.

This was new; the raven had never been angry or hostile enough to openly hit the blonde. The timer for the oven went off, signaling that the food was done.

-scene change-

Quietly, Sasuke slid open the door and crept through. It happened every night, no matter how mad or upset he was, he knew that he could depend on Naruto. The blonde dobe had been there with him through everything, letting him take all of his frustrations out on him, mostly through vicious sex.

But this night was different. Naruto wasn't asleep like he was supposed to be, he wasn't waiting for him to seduce him from his dreams and then have his way with him. No, this time the blonde was ready and waiting, fully clothed, for a confrontation.

"We have to talk Sasuke, whether you want to or not."

He sensed a wave of chakra behind him and then the door was sealed shut. He could have broken through if he wanted to, of course, but he was rather curious as to what the blonde had to say.

"I want to know what I did wrong, Sasuke. What did I do to make you so angry at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, Naruto."

"Then why do you always act like you are, why do you always take out all of your frustrations on me?"

"I haven't heard any complaints before." The raven smirked, remembering how just yesterday the dobe had easily submitted to his will.

The blonde made no retort but instead limped over to the window.

Curiosity filled him and he blurted out, "Why are you limping, dobe?"

"Do you really want to know why, Sasuke?"

"Yes, I really want to know why."

"It's because of you, because of what you did last night."

The Uchiha laughed, "Really now, so why is it that you weren't limping earlier?"

"I was hiding it, just like I always do."

"Always do? Just how much have you been hiding from me, Naruto?"

The blonde sighed and he made his way slowly to the basket of dirty clothes beside him. He picked up the blue sheet from the night before and handed it to the raven.

"Here, this is just some of what I've been hiding."

The Uchiha examined the sheet, everything looked normal, until he reached the stain. "Is this?"

"Yes, it's blood, my blood."

"But how did it get here?"

"It's from last night." Naruto looked down, slightly ashamed.

"Last night? Do you mean when we…?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"But what does that have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this and more."

"More?"

Naruto stepped forward and pulled his shirt up slightly, giving the Uchiha full view of his rounded front. He felt a tinge of pain in his abdomen and grabbed Sasuke's hand, guiding it to the bump.

A sharp kick and ripple knocked the breath from the raven's lungs.

"But how is this possible? You're a guy for fuck's sake!"

"Grandma said it had something to do with the Kyuubi."

The raven removed his hand and clenched his fists. "How long? How long has this been going on behind my back?"

"With the baby or the blood?"

"Baby first, blood second."

"With the baby, it's been about five months. With the blood, since just after we started dating and you went on that mission and found Itachi's old things."

Had it really been that long? Why hadn't Naruto said anything before? _'How could I have been so blind?'_

"Why didn't you tell me anything before, Naruto?"

"I was afraid."

Afraid? What could the blonde possibly have to be afraid of?

"Afraid of what?"

"Mostly just that you would be disgusted by me or that you are going to leave me…well us."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. Was he so blinded by thoughts of revenge that he had hurt Naruto? Repeatedly by the way the blonde was talking. And what about the baby, how could he have not noticed that?

"Naruto…"

"You don't have to say it. Tomorrow I'll be gone and you won't have to pretend to care anymore."

"And what of the child? It's mine too, Naruto."

"So, what if it is? You care nothing for me or our child!"

"That's not true and you know it Naruto!"

"Oh really Sasuke, ever since you came back with those belongings all you have ever treat me like is crap! I cook, I clean, I greet you, but all you ever do is yell at me and then fuck me! We don't even share a room anymore! You're just like Itachi!"

Onyx eyes bulged and knuckles cracked from strain. "How could you say that? I'm nothing like him, nothing!"

"Prove it!"

"What?"

"Prove it, prove to me that you're not just like Itachi because chasing after him and not caring about anything or anybody else is just like him."

"How?"

"Give up your search, at least until the baby is born and I have time to recover. Then, I might consider letting you be a part of my child's life."

A pang shot through Sasuke. The other had used _my _as if the raven had no part in creating the child at all. Inwardly, he debated. What was more important to him, Itachi and his revenge, or Naruto and his unborn child?

"Fine."

-scene change-

The next three months were made into a living hell, just for the Uchiha. They were filled with food cravings, vicious mood swings, a sobbing pregnant blonde, stressful checkups, no sex what so ever, and of course the final day, when he woke up to a pain filled blonde clutching his stomach.

So, that's where he was now, sitting on a bench in Konoha hospital, waiting to hear from med-ninjas on the progress of his one month early blonde.

Finally, the doors to the ward opened and man strode out. "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

The raven nodded and looked intentionally at the man.

The med cleared his throat, "Well, it's a rather curious case with your boyfriend, Mr. Uchiha. We've never seen a man who could carry a child."

"Get on with it!" The raven snapped, displeased as the fact that the med-nin seemed to be drifting off the health of his dobe and child; and more onto the fact that his blonde could have children at all.

The man was taken aback before he quickly recovered. "Your boyfriend's doing fine, Mr. Uchiha and so is your son. You may go see them now if you like."

Then the med left.

Son? He had a son? Briskly, he stood from the bench and into the wards.

-scene change-

When he entered the room, he didn't expect to see his lover sitting up or the squirming bundle in his arms.

So it really was true, the proof was in front of him. He had a son, and not only that but a blonde dobe of a boyfriend who seemed incredibly happy at the moment. He blinked for a moment when he realized that his vision had gone blurry with tears and made his way to his boyfriend's bedside.

Fascinated, he watched the blonde feed the tiny boy from a bottle in his hand.

"Can I see him?" He croaked, and then berated himself for the crack in his voice.

Naruto nodded and told the older male to sit on the bed before handing him the small child. The raven silently watched his son, awed at the pudgy face and body that showed through.

He cradled him carefully and told Naruto to lean closer. He pecked the blonde on the lips and then the forehead. Then, he placed a soft kiss to his son's own forehead before leaning back next the shocked blonde.

"I love you, Naruto." He kissed the blonde once more before closing his eyes and hoping that the blonde still loved him back.

"I love you too, Sasuke." A grin split out on the Uchiha's lips.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to name him?"


End file.
